Buka dulu maskermu, biar kulihat wajahmu
by urja shannan
Summary: nasib sial emang menghantui klan hatake, bahkan sebelum kakashi lahir, bokapnya telah melalui suatu cobaan yg teramat sangat berat dari tiga sannin, serta peraturan konyol Konohagakure
1. Chapter 1

**Buka Dulu M****askermu, Biar Kulihat Wajahmu**

"SAKUMO!"

Sosok berambut perak itu berkelebat, menambah kecepatan larinya. _Kenapa gw?!_ Pikirnya berulang-ulang sembari mengecek tiga ninja yang mengejarnya masih berada di kejauhan. Oh yeah, semua ini gara-gara...

...benda tidak berdosa yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya a.k.a. maskernya...

_Tapi kenapa?!_ Gerutunya, seolah dunia ini begitu tidak adil padanya.

"Oi, Sakumo! Ayolah, Cuma lihat sedikit aja! Oi pelit!"

Sakumo kelabakan, terkaget-kaget mendengar suara Jiraiya yang saat itu telah berada dekat dengannya. Kembali menambah kecepatan, ia menggerutu tak jelas mengenai nasibnya yang begitu malang sehingga bisa-bisanya memiliki senpai yang kebetulan tiga di antaranya—dan juga yang mengejarnya saat itu—adalah sannin yang legendaris di seantero Konoha.

"Senpai-tachi! Berhentilah mengejarku, KUMOHON!" teriaknya frustasi. Sambil berlari, tentunya.

"Hatake, kami akan berhenti mengejarmu kalau kau mau membuka maskermu itu...sebentaaar saja, ayolah!" teriak suara feminin dari kejauhan.

Kembali ia mengintip dari balik bahunya. Wajah wanita berambut pirang yang masih mengejarnya itu terlihat jujur. Tetapi, tidak, sampai ia menyadari benda kotak laknat yang ditentengnya—benda sialan itu, kamera...

_Mereka berniat mem__otretnya! Wajahnya? Telanjang tanpa maskernya?! Kurang ajar!_

Memantapkan hati untuk tidak mendengarkan bujukan gombal para senpainya ia pun melesat pergi. Terdengar olehnya samar-samar teriakan Tsunade yang mengatakan bahwa kamera yang dibawanya itu polaroid dan berjanji hanya sekali jepretan manis dan selesai.

_Jangan bercanda, kehormatanku semuanya berada di balik masker ini!_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Dengan kecepatan yang membuat iri segala ninja yang ada, ia melompati atap-atap rumah di Konoha...

Jemuran...

Lompat.

Antena TV...

Keinjak.

_Oops._

"...hei!...mereka baru masuk injury time, tahu!"

"Tenang saja Konoha pasti menang!" teriaknya buru-buru pada pemilik antena yang diinjaknya. "Soalnya, Suna baru ikut musim ini..." tambahnya.

"Ooi Sakumoooooo...."

Matanya membelalak, cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Terlihat olehnya sannin kodok itu kini telah berlari tepat di sampingnya, menyengir lebar. "Kaget?"

Mendesis pelan ia kembali mempercepat larinya. Atap rumah yang diinjaknya saat itu terasa bergelombang dan bersisik...

_Sisik?_

Sebelum sempat otaknya memproses, tiba-tiba saja permukaan atap yang diinjaknya bergerak, dan dengan cepat melilit tubuhnya. Benda yang melilitnya—diduga adalah ekor dari hewan raksasa berdarah dingin yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

_Yay, kuchiyose huh__? Mereka sampai membuang-buang cakra untuk hal iseng kayak gini? Aku gak percaya ini!_

Sosok pucat yang berdiri di kepala ular raksasa itu berdecak perlahan. "perhatikan langkahmu Hatake. Selalu lihat ke dalam dari yang terdalam..." ujarnya mengejek.

Wajah sang Hatake malang itu kini pucat, menyamai sosok di hadapannya tersebut. "Orochimaru-senpai..."

Kali ini tamat riwayatnya, pikirnya putus asa. Di belakangnya terlihat tsunade dan jiraiya sudah berdiri mengepungnya.

Tiga sannin vs satu jounin elit

1-0

_Ini nggak adil..._

..................................daaaaan, keruntuhan klan hatake pun dimulai.....................................

TBC. (disclaimer; naruto masih miliknya kishimoto-sensei! Gw cuma nulis fanfic! **urja shannan**)


	2. Chapter 2

**Buka Dulu Maskermu, Biar Kulihat Wajahmu**

Sebenarnya Sakumo sudah memiliki firasat buruk pada hari naas itu. Hal ini ditandai dengan kemunculan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari para rekan kerjanya, contohnya...

_(Flashback)_

"Sakumo, apakah kau memiliki trauma masa kecil?"

"He?"

...Morino, kepala investigator elit anbu Konoha menatapnya tajam. Sudah turun temurun klan Morino hampir selalu menjabat sebagai investigator atau profiler kriminal dan bahkan hampir seluruh anggota klannya berprofesi di bidang psikologi atau psikiatri.

Kenyataan mengenai rekannya ini, berikut pertanyaan yang diajukannya kemudian, tentu saja membuat Hatake Sakumo jengah.

"Atau mungkin kau punya masalah dengan self esteem-mu?"

"Um, tidak?"

"Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan 5 tahun pertamamu? Adakah hal yang mengganjal?"

"..."

...dan seterusnya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan diajukan untuk mengorek informasi tentang kepribadiannya. Saat itu Sakumo benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Morino berusaha mengorek alasan sebenarnya ia mengenakan maskernya selama ini, yang dianggapnya sebagai kompensasi dari masalah kepercayaan diri.

Keanehan tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Pasangan suami-istri Umino, yang menurutnya adalah pasangan yang ramah, berkali-kali menawarkan untuk mencucikan seragam jounin beserta masker miliknya, yang kemudian ditolaknya secara sopan.

Nyonya Mitarashi menawarinya dango. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, mengingat bahwa dango adalah makanan keramat klan ini.

Salah satu anggota klan Hyugaa mengaktifkan byakugan saat berpapasan dengannya.

Seorang Uchiha berusaha memberinya semacam genjutsu dengan sharingan, yang untungnya berhasil dihindarinya.

Sampai akhirnya, di tengah hari bolong, di jalanan sepi, tiga sannin—Tsunade, Jiraiya dan (surprise!) Orochimaru, menghadangnya.

Tanpa prasangka apapun, Sakumo menyapa ketiganya, mengingat mereka adalah senpainya di akademi.

Saat sedang berbasa-basi mengenai cuaca yang cerah, politik saat ini, dan gosip-gosip yang sedang santer di Konoha, Jiraiya—salah satu sannin—memotongnya dengan pertanyaan yang benar-benar mengejutkannya...

"Sakumo-chan, ermmm boleh kami melihat wajahmu? Tanpa masker tentunya, sebentar saja?"

_Deg!_

Sedetik kemudian otak jeniusnya memproses kembali semua hal-hal aneh yang sudah dialaminya hari itu. _Morino, Umino, Mitarashi,... byakugan dan sharingan itu..._

_Jangan-jangan__..._

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir perlahan. Mungkinkah dugaannya itu benar? Batinnya dalam hati.

Setelah berkali-kali menganalisis, mendeduksi, menjumlah, mengurang atau apalah itu, akhirnya penerus klan Hatake yang super jenius-misterius-berbakatnius itu memutuskan satu jalan terakhir, teraman, dan terlogis untuk situasi kondisi saat itu...

...jalan terakhir yang juga merupakan metoda paling pengecut dan tidak bertanggung jawab dalam setiap kode kehormatan ninja...

Kabur.

Secepat kilat, bagaikan angin...(interpretasi ngaco)

Meninggalkan tiga sannin terpelongo diiringi background musik jangkrik, dan hembusan angin yang seolah mengatakan _'kesiaan deh lo...'_

"Cih, dia kabur."

"Goblok kau Jiraiya! Kenapa kau menanyainya secara langsung?!"

"Tsunadeee, tidak sopan kan kalau kita langsung membuka maskernya tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu?"

"...heh. Dobe..."

"HEY!"

......................................................pengejaran pun dimulai....................................................

TBC. (disclaimer; naruto masih miliknya kishimoto-sensei! Gw cuma nulis fanfic! **urja shannan**)


	3. Chapter 3

**Buka Dulu Maskermu, Biar Kulihat Wajahmu**

Pasak kayu yang terpancang di salah satu tempat latihan Konoha itu berdiri dengan kokohnya. Kayu yang besar kokoh, fresh from the forest, alias baru ditebang, digergaji dan dipasakkan di bumi permai Konoha, yang kini menjadi tempat penjagalan sang ninja elit sepanjang masa…

…Sakumo Hatake dengan tatapan penuh dendam memandang ketiga senpainya, dalam keadaan terikat simpul mati 12 kali, menanti untuk dipermalukan secara tidak hormat (ya iyalah!).

"...umm sakumo-chan...*gulp*...ayolah! hanya sebentar, jepret dan selesai! Ahahaha.. ha..ha..." tawa Jiraiya tak bertahan lama saat merasakan aura pembunuh yang semakin kuat dari sang teraniaya—juniornya.

"tak usah berbasa-basi..." ujar suara dingin itu tiba-tiba. Sesosok pria pucat melangkah maju, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "langsung saja buka maskernya, serahkan fotonya, dan ambil uangnya...simpel"

"orochimaru-senpai, teganya..." nada sang ninja jenius itu kini mulai putus asa. Matanya mengerling ke sosok yang berdiri paling belakang, meminta penjelasan. "...tsunade-senpai, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

Dengan gelisah wanita itu menatap kedua rekannya, yang seolah lepas tanggung jawab berlagak cuek. "emm kau tahu...Sandaime...dia...".

Napas sakumo tertahan, mendengar bahwa sang hokage terlibat atas penganiayaan dirinya. "Sandaime?"

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di kening sang sannin-siput, "Sandaime menyelenggarakan sayembara..."

"sayembara?"

"uhh, yup sayembara..."

"apa isinya?"

"umm kau tahu? Lebih baik kau tidak tahu isinya... dan,.."

"Tsunade-hime."

"ya?"

"kumohon..."

"eerrr...."

"...."

".....,,..."

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi sang jenius hatake untuk memproses kata-kata yang ngejelimet keluar dari sannin-siput tersebut. Dan saat kalimat itu dimengerti oleh otak manusianya, wajahnya bermigrasi cepat dari warna putih ke biru ke ijo ke item = horror...

"TEGANYA!" pekiknya histeris.

"sakumo-chaaan..." ujar Jiraiya menenangkan.

"KENAPA?"

"kelengkapan data profil ANBU..." respon Orochimaru santai.

"HAH?!"

"sakumo..." tsunade mengusap keningnya yang berkerut. "kau tahu maskermu itu menyulitkan administrasi dalam misi. Khususnya bagian identifikasi anggota MIA, kadang malah tercampur dengan daftar nukenin..." bisiknya di akhir kalimat.

"PRIVASI?"

"yah privasi, tapi, saat ini tidak seorangpun di Konoha yang mengetahui wajahmu kan?" tambah Jiraiya.

_Sial..._

"cukup basa-basinya, sekarang cepat kita ambil fotonya, waktuku tak banyak" sergah Orochimaru, memotong pembicaraan tersebut.


End file.
